starkitsprophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Victory the NightWing/Starkit's Prophecy 2: The Two Siblings (Chapters Three and Four)
A/N: So this was never finished, and the version I read (a rehost) wasn't finished, so this is improvising. Chapter Three: Rainstar's Apprentice Angelpaw followed Rainstar, her ears pricked. What could the leader possibly want? They reached the den, and Rainstar turned. She looked like there was something she wanted to say, and she was pacing back and forth. Her blue-gray tail was lashing, and she finally sighed. "Angelpaw." "Yes?" the apprentice replied, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. She wondered what was going on, and if the she-cat wanted something from her. Had she done something wrong already? Oh, she hoped she hadn't. That would be a horrible way to start this new part of her life. "Rainstar?" Rainstar stopped pacing and turned on her heel, locking eyes with her apprentice. "As you know," she said carefully, as though figuring out how to word it, "you were born six moons ago. Correct?" Angelpaw gave her a confused look. Is this a trick question? ''"Well," she said, sitting down with her tail curled over her paws, "yes, I was. Crimsonpaw was, too. Why?" There was something in the leader's gaze that made Angelpaw want to take a step back, back, back, into the woods, and in the direction of RiverClan. "A few days after your birth," Rainstar stated, flicking her tail, "Patchstep recieved a dream vision from StarClan. He came to me in the middle of the night and told me the prophecy, which I remember: ''The glowing spirit and the crimson night will rid the forest of the deadly trees. ''It is very cryptic, and I believe...that you are the glowing spirit, my apprentice. That is why I chose you, and I plan on molding you so that you can complete the prophecy correctly." Taken aback, Angelpaw peered up at her mentor. "Mold me?" she echoed, narrowing her blue eyes in thought. Was Rainstar trying to control her? "What do you mean, leader? Why--" Rainstar sighed. "It's not like that, Angelpaw. What if you were to mess it up? What if you got hurt? I won't let that happen. You're going to be okay, as long as I help. Don't look at it that way!" She yelled the last bit suddenly. "I only want to help, you know. Please don't be upset. I'll train you to be the best warrior this Clan has ever seen." "Really?" Angelpaw beamed. ''Great! ''She had only been an apprentice for a short time, and already she was part of a prophecy, recieving help from the leader, ''and ''being taught by the world's best mentor! She had to be the luckiest cat alive. She could only imagine how Crimsonpaw must feel! "Thank you, Rainstar." The blue-gray she-cat smiled. Flicking one ear, she sniffed the air. "No thanks needed, Angelpaw. I planned on this anyway." She draped her tail protectively over her apprentice's head. "You'll be the best hunter, fighter, and most importantly, you will know the warrior code through-and-through. I won't lead you astray!" Angelpaw felt as though she were glowing. "I'll truly be the best..." ''But Crimsonpaw wants to be the best! Hm. We'll see how it turns out. ''"Can I share the news of the prophecy with Crimsonpaw?" Rainstar scowled. "Not yet. Wait." ''Why so upset? ''Angelpaw thought, stepping out of the den. "Okay, I'll just chat with her!" She stuck her nose into the air and called out, "Crimsonpaw? Crimsonpaw!" There was no answer, which she thought was odd. "Has anyone seen Crimsonpaw?" she asked, wandering the camp. Tumbleleg, a three-legged tom, turned to see her. He tilted his head. "I thought she was with you, Angelpaw." "I thought she was with Halfpelt!" said Firepaw. He looked worried. "I thought she was with...er, I don't know," Halfpelt yawned. Spiderleaf frowned. "Where is she?" "Crimsonpaw?" Angelpaw cried, her eyes widening. She looked upset. ''Where are you? Is she okay? Where is she? ''"CRIMSONPAW!" Chapter Four: Another Clan Crimsonpaw looked up blearily, her eyes widening as she adjusted to her surroundings. Briefly, she recounted how Torntail's warriors had taken her over a river, which knocked her unconcious, and noticed how she was in a mossy den. "Hello? Unfair!" she called. "You didn't give me a chance to show off my skills!" The young cat was in a sort of den, which gave off an earthy scent. There was a neat pile of moss below her, meaning her newfound enemies wanted her to be comfortable while she was in their care. How long would she have to stay like this? ''Would Rainstar even ''want ''me back? ''she thought bitterly, glancing to the ground under her paws. ''She hates me already because of what I said to Vinekit! Well, I guess I ''might ''deserve it...but Vinekit is so annoying... There was a scuffling sound near the den's entrance, and a silver tom poked his head into the room. He had huge, startling green eyes, which seemed a weird color for a cat. "You," he said plainly, as though he couldn't care less whether Crimsonpaw did anything or not. "Leader wants you." Crimsonpaw stood defiantly, glaring in his direction. ''If your Clan had any sense, you'd know you can't just do this to me! ''she spat in her mind. Instead of saying this, though, she obeyed his orders. Her tail dragged on the ground behind her, but she didn't care at this point. "Your leader?" she asked, but the silver tom was already gone. The camp was busy, for sure. There was a large rock jutting out of the center of the clearing, which had a sort of hollow cave inside it covered with lichen. Somewhere in the distance, a river could be heard. There were not many cats in camp, but the ones that were bustled about. "You," called a voice. Crimsonpaw looked up to see a large, sandy-yellow she-cat sauntering her way. The she-cat raised an eyebrow, noting the hateful look on the apprentice's face. "My name is Yellowstar. Welcome to my Clan. What brought you here?" Crimsonpaw scowled, unsheathing and sheathing her claws. ''If only I was a real apprentice! I could bust outta here. ''"Torntail," she hissed. "Why did they want me in the first place?" Yellowstar flicked her tail. "Come inside," she suggested, nudging Crimsonpaw toward the cave. Without waiting for a response, she sat down in a corner. The yellow cat then proceeded to say, "I know you must feel forced, stolen, wronged. Correct?" "Yes!" spat Crimsonpaw. ''In more ways than one... ''She shuddered at the thought of returning to Halfpelt. Yellowstar nodded thoughtfully. She was silent for a long, awkward moment, the only sounds the ones of the cats outside chatting. Wind blew outside, shaking the long leaves of the plants growing over the entrance. Crimsonpaw's eyes widened as Yellowstar leaned forward. The leader's ears were flattened, and she looked tense, as though she didn't want to do this. "Look," said the she-cat. "Outside. What do you see? Cats, cats of all ages hurrying around. Cats with lives. Cats with kits, and parents, and stories to tell. Cats who are in my Clan because of hope. Hope that we can survive. Hope that we may, someday, be treated equally. We must hold on to that hope; we must grab it and keep it burning, and never give up. We are dying, young one. My Clan...my Clan is only made up of around ten cats or so. I can't afford to let that happen. I am a leader, apprentice, and it is my duty to keep us going." Yellowstar paused, taking a deep, deep breath. "That's why. That's why you are here. Amberclaw--my deputy and littermate--suggested that I allow our Clan to grow. You, young cat, have been monitored from the moment you stepped onto our soils. Torntail explained you seemed to have troubles..." ''No. ''Crimsonpaw's red eyes were widening as the leader spoke slower. Her heart was pounding so hard, it felt as though it was trying to burst into pieces. Her claws were digging into the dirt under her paws, and she was paralyzed. No matter how much she wanted to move, to run and run and run and crash into Moontail's embrace, to hug Angelpaw and tell her she was never going to leave her again, she couldn't. Yellowstar, or Amberclaw, or Torntail's gang would grab her and plant her right back in the den where she'd started. "...and so, if you'd like, we could have Sparklepelt or Torntail mentor you. You'd never even dream of seeing No-pelt, or whoever, again..." ''No... ''Crimsonpaw flattened her ears, determined not to hear Yellowstar. ''Even though it is kind of...tempting? ''The mere thought of training normally, with no worries of being taught anything horrid or against the very rules that the Clans were built on. Halfpelt couldn't compare to what she could learn here... "You'd enjoy it, I know. We could even include you on a patrol right this second!" ''What am I saying? ''Claws of icy fear seized Crimsonpaw's heart, trapping it. She wanted to burst out of the den and race home, not caring whether or not she even looked back. Yellowstar loomed above her, making it clear this was not an option. "Crimsonpaw, welcome to our Clan." Three things happened: Crimsonpaw cried out. Yellowstar turned. The camp's outside was flooded with cats, and all the Dark Forest broke loose. Category:Blog posts